


Looking for a fic

by Boredathome



Category: Finder no Hyouteki | Finder Series
Genre: M/M, looking for a deleted fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-26
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-12 00:09:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 61
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29001252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Boredathome/pseuds/Boredathome
Relationships: Asami Ryuichi/Takaba Akihito
Comments: 120
Kudos: 12





	Looking for a fic

Hi guys, could you please help me find this work? I was halfway through reading "Do not go gentle into that good night" and the story had simply vanished, does anyone have it saved or do you know where I could find it? It was such an interesting plot and I would hate not to know the ending. Thanks in advance!


End file.
